Adoptie:Gran Turismo Wiki in Dutch
Aanvragen voor adoptie →''' '''What is your username? Gp75motorsports Please link to the wiki here: Gran Turismo Wiki in Dutch How many edits have you made on that wiki? 12. Not a lot, but I have a special reason for placing this adoption request (see below). How many days/months have you been editing there? Since January 2011. On the Special Pages → Special:ListUsers when was the last time an admin edited, and who was it? It was me, 2 days ago. Explanation below. Any other information: I am filing this request on behalf of 2Actimv, who would like to adopt the wiki but does not have the time to do so (see this post on his GT-NL Wall). He approached me on my talk page on December 12th last year (even though the timestamp next tohis sig says April 7th... weird, I know - check the page history for proof) asking me to admin+bureau him so he could look after the wiki. DarthDoritos had adminned me previously right after the wiki had been set up in 2011 so I could sync the wiki's appearance and feel with that of GT-EN. Unfortunately he failed to bureau me as well, so when I was approached by 2Actimv, I found myself unable to admin+bureau him as he'd requested. Instead, I suggested that he adopt the wiki, but then he replied that he didn't have time to file a request and instead asked me to do it. So the question is not really my loyalty to the wiki as much as it is 2Actimv's. His stats: How many edits have you made on that wiki? 180 since 2013 Dec. 11 How many days/months have you been editing there? see above Are you eligible to adopt? Yes Are you contributing to the wiki's content? Yes Are you building the community? Yes : Nederlandse adopties worden afgehandeld op de Nederlandse Centrale Wikia. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 17:17, April 7, 2014 (UTC) This can be adopted here.Nathan.Wong (talk) 18:16, April 7, 2014 (UTC) :: ::That's the German CC, this wiki is Dutch :P @Nathan.Wong 2Actimv talk 18:17, April 7, 2014 (UTC) :::Hello, Gp75motorsports :::Answering in English here since it will be easier for you -- indeed, you do not speak Dutch and thus don't edit much on the wiki, which I would say is a big no if you want to adopt a Dutch wiki. However, I also looked at your edits on the English version of the wiki, and you do seem quite active there. Seeing at it would likely ease communication between the English and Dutch wiki, I have made you a bureaucrat in addition to your administrator rights. :::(Nederlandse vertaling) :::Hallo, Gp75motorsports :::Ik antwoord hier in het Engels omdat dat gemakkelijker is voor jou -- je spreekt inderdaad geen Nederlands en bewerkt de wiki daarom weinig, wat voor mij een grote nee is als je een Nederlandstalige wiki wilt adopteren. Ik heb echter ook naar je bewerkingen op de Engelse versie van de wiki gekeken, en daar lijk je best actief. Aangezien het waarschijnlijk de communicatie tussen de Engelse en Nederlandse wiki's vergemakkelijkt, heb ik je bovenop je beheerdersrechten ook bureaucraat gemaakt. :::YATTA ヽ( ° ヮ° )ﾉ ☆ |　2014年04月10日、09:13:31 Categorie:Afgewerkte adoptieaanvragen